My Brother's Keeper
by hotdxfan
Summary: Nothing is stronger then the friendship in the kliq! But what happens when one of them is forced to make a decision? Find out in this drama story of brotherhood and betrayal
1. Introduction

My Brother's Keeper

Introduction

Shawn's POV, "Twenty years ago five men met for the first time and created a bond that could never be broken. But now things have changed and we've all grown up into fathers and husbands. But we still have that strong bond, not only as friends but as brothers. This is the story how we almost fell apart at the seams and realized that if we don't learn how to forgive each other for the past that it could cost us more than a twenty year friendship but one of our friends lives as well." As Shawn looked over at his best friend, he realized how he ended up in the hospital.

Shawn was in tears as he knew that this whole thing was his fault. Paul was caught in the line of fire, and was forced to choose who his friends were. Shawn held his head in his hands as he thought about how they ended up here. It all started about two months ago, it was a week before Wrestlemania and Paul was trying hard to choose who to induct him into the hall of fame. Shawn had already asked to be the person to do it, since Paul had inducted him a few years ago. But Paul was trying hard to choose between Shawn and Kevin two men who were very close to him. They all had known each other for so long, they were practically brothers.

So finally Paul decided to tell them who he had chosen, so he thought he should tell them over lunch after the press conference. They decided to eat at Joe's Diner, as they took a seat at a booth, Paul thought about how Kevin would react when he told him that he had chosen Shawn to be the one to induct him into the hall of fame.

"So Paul who did you choose?" Kevin asked him smiling big. Paul took a deep breath and smiled back, Kevin was like an older brother to him since him and Sean were the youngest in the group. Kevin took them both under his wing after Shawn had to leave for personal reasons. He treated them both like brothers and was always there for them no matter what. Even when he and Shawn had that huge fight after the Montreal screw job, Kevin was the one who stood up for him in his defense. But in the end he had known Shawn a lot longer and after they made up and talked, they're friendship became stronger.

Finally coming out of his thoughts Paul nodded, "Yeah I made my choice and it's Shawn!" Paul told him. "Really?" Shawn asked. Paul nodded, "Yeah! I want you to induct me into the hall of fame Saturday would you do the honor of doing that for me?" Paul asked him. Shawn nodded, "Yes I would love to do that buddy!" Shawn told him smiling.

Paul nodded as he looked over at Kevin who was still quiet, "Are you okay about me choosing Shawn instead of you big Kev?" Paul asked the big man. Without saying a word Kevin nodded as their lunch came. Paul and Shawn talked about what Shawn would say in his introduction speech, while Kevin just watched with hate in his eyes but made sure his friends didn't notice.

After they ate Paul paid the bill and headed towards the arena. They walked outside to the car, but stopped when they noticed Kevin was still quiet! "Kevin are you sure you're okay with this?" Paul asked him. Kevin avoided eye contact, out of all of them Paul was the only one who knew when Kevin was lying to them.

Kevin just looked at him and smiled, "Yeah buddy! I'm fine really, I'm happy for you! Shawn was a good choice!" Kevin told him walking away from him.

"Wait where are you going? We rode here together." Shawn asked him. "I'll walk! I need the exercise, I'll meet you two at the arena!" Kevin told them leaving. Shawn looked over at Paul, who shrugged. "He'll be fine! Come on let's go!" Paul told him getting into the hummer. Shawn nodded as he looked back once more at Kevin and got into the passenger side.

Awhile later Paul and Shawn had just arrived at the arena, where their wives met them at the door. "Hey boys! Where's Kevin?" Stephanie asked them. Paul looked over at Shawn, then back at his wife, "He decided to walk back, he should be here in a few minutes." Paul told her. Stephanie looked at him confused and so did Rebecca, "Really? That's two blocks!" She told him. Rebecca nodded, "Yeah what would make him walk in this weather?" Rebecca asked him.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, he claimed he needed the exercise." He told them. "Oh okay then, well who did you choose to induct you into the hall of fame?" Steph asked him. "Shawn!" He told her. "Wow that's great news, just try not to make him cry Shawn when you do the speech!" Rebecca told her husband.

Shawn nodded smiling, "Don't worry, I won't!" He told her.

What you think?

This is just the introduction


	2. Chapter 1

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 2

The Confrontation

As Kevin was walking towards the arena, he thought about his friendship with Paul and Shawn. They had been friends for almost twenty years, and even though they had some up and downs he knew that they always be there for each other. After all they all were like brothers, "I guess I am a little jealous that Paul picked Shawn over me." Kevin told himself as he finally arrived at the arena. When he walked he noticed Paul talking to Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker and Dwayne Johnson aka Rocky, they were also getting inducted this year. "This Hall of Fame class was going to be awesome. As he approached them, he cleared his throat. Paul looked up and saw the expression on Kevin's face. "Hey Kevin what's up?" Paul asked him. Kevin just looked at him and then at Mark and Dwayne, "Umm can we talk?" he asked him. Paul nodded,"Sure, Guys I'll catch with you in a minute." Paul told them. They both nodded, as they were walking away Paul looked back at Kevin, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Paul asked him.

Kevin took a deep breath, "It's about you choosing Shawn over me! Why Shawn? Huh? Why did you pick him? The real reason, and don't tell me because you've known him longer. Because I've known you just as long as he's known you!" Kevin told him upset. Paul judt looked at him confused, "Kevin it's not the big of a deal! I just chose Shawn because he's my best friend, I've looked up to him like a brother since i started wrestling. Besides when i asked you earlier, you said you were fine with me choosing Shawn!" Paul told him. Kevin just gave him a stern look, in all the years they've known each other, he always knew that Paul was different from the rest of them. Scott and Sean always wanted to party, Shawn was laid back but couldn't keep his mouth from getting him into trouble, he was the one that kept everyone in line and out of jail. Paul was always the quiet one, who stayed in the background. He didn't start to come out of his shell until dx was formed. That was when him and Shawn became real close, Shawn was like the over protective big brother, and Paul was the charismatic little brother that you just had to end up loving.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this Kevin?' Paul asked him. "Because once upon a time, your friendship with Shawn was on thin ice remember. That big fight you two had after he hurt his back, he called you so many names, I couldn't believe he had said. I was there when he turned his back on you remember?" Kevin told him. Paul just stood quiet before speaking, "Well what do you want me to do? Choose who my best friend is because I can't choose Kevin. Look you're like a big brother to me and I know you'll always be there for me no matter what good or bad. But so will Shawn, we might not agree all the time, but what that's what brothers do. That's who we are Kevin! Brothers, we're the Kliq and we always will be no matter what! Me, you, Scott, Shawn, and kid, we're a brotherhood. Kliq forever and always, that's who we are." Paul told him.

Kevin thought for a minute, "You know what Paul you're right! Enjoy the hall of fame because I won't be there!" he told him walking away. Paul just watched as his best friend walked away, he leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. "Great now he hates me, the greatest week of my just became the worst week." Paul thought to himself. After a few minutes of thinking, he stood up and as he did Scott walked up to him. Now Paul and Scott never really saw eye to eye, but Scott and Kevin were like, him and Shawn very close like brothers only Scott was very over protective when it came to Kevin since they had known each other since WCW.

"What do you want Scott?" Paul asked in a bitter tone. "What did you say to Kevin?" Scott asked him looking Paul right in the eye. "What does it matter? It had nothing to do with you. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be!" Paul told him walking past him but before he could go any further, Scott grabbed him by the arm, "Don't screw your friendship up with Kevin or else you'll be sorry!" Scott told him in a serious tone. Paul looked back at him, "I won't as long as you can stay sober this week." Paul told him getting his arm loose and walking away.

The next few days were quiet between the kliq memebers and Sean was the only one who could see it, so he decided to do something before the biggest night of one of his best friends life and that was being inducted into the hall of fame. Wrestlemania was in New Orleans and the fans were all over the place. They had autograph signings, took pictures and even watched the premier of Scooby Doo goes to Wrestlemania. Things were going fine until Sean noticed the tension between Kevin and Paul. So to lighten the mood, Sean decided to give Paul his retirement gift a day early. "Hey Paul I got you a gift!" Sean told handing a small box. "Thanks buddy!" Paul told him opening the gift. "Wow it's a picture of all of us from years ago!" Thanks kid I will make sure to put this in my office at work so I'll never forget where I started from." Paul saiid giving him a hug. "No Problem buddy you deserve it, We're proud of you!" Sean told him. "Right guys!" Sean asked the others. They looked up at him, Sean was always the one that wanted to keep peace between them mostly because he was the youngest and he looked up to all of them like his brothers espically Shawn who helped him the most when he had to handle some demons of his own. Him and Shawn had alot in common mostly it was their past but they both survived. "Yeah!" they all said together. "Thanks guys!" Paul told them. After a moment of silence everyone left to get ready for the ceremony.

What will happen next?

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 2

The Gunshot

It was the night of the ceromony and everyone was taking their seats, Paul was backstage and e was a nervous wreck. "Paul relax buddy, you're gonna do fine trust me!" Shawn told him. "How do you know?" Paul asked him. "Because I had to go through the same thing remember! I was inducted a few years ago." Shawn finished. Paul nodded as he straighten the collar of his shirt and his tie, he waited for Shawn to finish his introduction. "Ladies and Gentlemen I proud to stand on this stage and induct my best friend who has been there for me every step of the way, he's not only my best friend but also my brother! Ladies and Gentlemen please stand and help me welcome the thirteen time world champion, the kings of kings, the cerebral assasain, the game Triple H!" he yelled into the microphone as everyone stood up and cheered. Paul came out and hugged his best friend in tears, and greeted the fans. He walked towards the front of the stage and waved at his parents, his mom was crying her eyes out and so was his dad. He waved at his sister who was also crying and finally his wife and three little girls. Stephanie was crying that whole week but tonight she was crying as much as his sister and parents.

As the crowd got quiet, Paul finally spoke into the microphone, "Thank You!" he spoke as the crowd got louder this time. Paul was finally able to get the crowd quiet again as he spoke about his family and how much they encouraged him in his career, "Mom I want to thank you and dad for letting me go after my dreams because without you i wouldn't be standing on this stage. Mom don't worry, I won't be beating up any more guys unless necessacary! Oh and I told you guys not to cry because then I'll start crying again. Thanks Shawn! Rebecca told you not to make me cry but I guess you coudn't help it. I want to thank my sister, who cheered for me at all of my matches rather I had won or lost. Finally my beautiful wife Stephanie, I love you, thank you for always supporting me no matter what and thank you for giving us three beautiful little girls. Daddy loves each and every one of you!" He told them as he blew them a kiss and they blew one back. Last but not least I want to thank the fans, who cheered for me through the good and bad, no matter what never gave up on me. I will miss all of you and I will not forget how much the wwe fans loved to see me in the ring. Thank you and I love you all!" He finished. As he waved again, all the superstars and divas stood up and clapped along with the entire wwe universe. They cheered and cried screaming, "Thank you Hunter!" and "Triple H."

As Paul left the stage he couldn't help but notice that Kevin or Scott wasn't in the crowd, he wasn't surprised about Scott but he really hoped that Kevin would be there. He walked backstage and was greeted by Mark and Dwayne, "Wow buddy that was one hell of a speech!" Rocky told him. "Thanks Rocky!" Paul told him smiling. Mark didn't say anything he just gave him a big hug, "You were great out there buddy!" Mark told him tearing up a little. Paul and Rocky looked at him in shock, "Are you crying?" they both asked. Mark just looked at them, "No!" he told them wiping a tear away. Paul just started laughing, "Whatever you say big guy, I won't tell anybody, besides your up next, I think Glen is almost done with your introduction." Paul told him. Mark nodded as he heard his theme music and the crowd was going nuts. As Mark was giving his speech, Paul was backstage admiring his hall of fame ring, when Shawn walked up. "Hey buddy! You okay?" he asked him. Paul looked up from where he was sitting, "Yeah I'm fine Shawn! Really!" Paul told him smiling. Shawn knew he was lying but didn't say anything. They talked for little bit, until they heard the end of Mark's speech and his music started playing. After his music was done, the hall of fame music started playing and King came out on the stage, as he thanked everyone for coming out, he called out the class of 2014 hall of famers onto the stage to end the night.

As the hall of famers and their inductors came back out on the stage, no one knew what was going to happen next.

As the crowd was cheering for everyone on stage, no one noticed the big man on the upper level of the building holding a sniper. He aimed the gun directly at Paul's chest, "No one turns their back on us, no one!" he looked around him, he realized he was the only one on that level of the building, so he took a deep breath and aimed carefully making sure not to hit anyone else, he put his finger on the trigger and shot.

Paul was the last one to leave the stage, and as he did that was when stopped walking, Shawn noticed something was wrong when he saw horror on everyone's faces. He turned around and saw Paul holding his side and fell to the ground. "Paul!" Shawn yelled as he ran towards him, followed by Big Show, Chris, Mark, Dwyane, Mark Henry.

Shawn got beside him and lifted his head up, "Paul? Please say something!" Shawn yelled holding him. "Get everyone out now!" He mumbled. Shawn nodded, "Chris, I want you and John to get all the fans outside now! No one needs to see this! Got it" Shawn told him. Chris nodded as he went to John and they got all the fans outside.

"Paul hang in there okay! The ambulance is on the way! Please just hang in there!" Shawn told him still holding him in his arms. Paul just looked up at him, "Where's Stephanie?" He asked weakly. "She's backstage, she can't see you like this buddy." Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he tried to stay conscious, about five minutes later the ambulance arrived, coming through the back so the fans wouldn't see them. "We need to get a oxygen mask on him now! Let's go!" yelled the paramedic. They put Paul on the stretcher, and wheeled him to the ambulance in parking lot. Shawn rode to the hospital with Paul as Stephanie and Lynn followed in her car, the girls were with the divas because Stephanie didn't want them to see their father in this condition.

As the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics rolled Paul into the emergency entrance, "We need a doctor now!" yelled the female paramedic. A doctor ran up to them, "What happened?" he asked. "We have a shooting victim, he was shot in the side and is losing a lot of blood." she told him. The doctor nodded, "We need to get him into surgery now!" he yelled as he and some nurses took Paul into surgery, Shawn waited in the waiting room until Stephanie arrived.

Shawn sat in the waiting room, as he looked at his hands and shirt, all could do was cry. Paul's blood was all over him, he didn't know why or who would do this to a innocent man. His best friend was shot and he had no idea who did it but he was going to find out, and when he did they were going to pay. A few minutes later Stephanie arrived, her eyes were red from crying and she was still in her gown from the ceremony. Lynn was with her and she was still crying as they ran towards Shawn, he saw them and stood up, "How is he Shawn?" Stephanie asked him. "I don't know yet, he's still in surgery!" Shawn told her in tears. "I'm so sorry Steph, this is all my fault! I should have done something! I should have been there to stop this!" he told her looking down. Stephanie looked at Shawn and gave him a big hug, "This wasn't your fault Shawn! You didn't know this was going to happen!" She told her. Lynn nodded in agreement, "Stephanie is right Shawn! You can't blame yourself for what happen! Paul will make it through this, I know my brother he's tough!" Lynn told him as she hugged him as well. "Thanks for that, now all we can do is wait!" Shawn told them.

As they sat and waited, outside there was a black truck, and inside was the man who shot Paul at the ceremony, and he was smiling.

Who shot Paul?

Will he survive?

Where was Kevin and Scott?

find out in the next chapter

read and review


	4. Chapter 3

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 3

The shooter

As Shawn was trying to figure out who shot Paul, he had no idea that the shooter was someone that he knew very well and was outside. Shawn was thinking to himself when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Shawn! How is he?" Asked Sean. Shawn looked up and saw the look on Sean's face, he looked like he hadn't slept in at least a week. "The same! The doctor says he's making progress everyday, just this morning he squeezed Stephanie's hand, it was like he wanted to wake up but couldn't." Shawn told him. Sean nodded, it had been a week since Paul was shot, Sean couldn't sleep until he knew that Paul was doing better.

"Do the police have a lead yet?" Sean asked as he sat down. Shawn shook his head, "No! They told us there wasn't enough evidence! Whoever did this made sure not to leave fingerprints." Shawn told him. As they sat and chatted for awhile, Sean got up, "Do you think Steph would mind if I went in to see him?" He asked.

Shawn shook his head, "Of course not! I'll go with you!" Shawn told him getting up also. As they walked down the hall, they didn't realize that the shooter was walking behind them, until Sean spotted him, "Kevin!" He yelled. "Hey kid how you doing?" He asked him. "I'm holding up we both are! But where have you been? We've been trying to call you but you never answered! Paul has been up here for a week, and you want to come see him now!" Sean asked him getting angry. Kevin took a step back, "Calm down buddy, I've been busy that's all." Kevin told him putting his hands up in defense.

This time Shawn got upset, "Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that, you've been to busy to at least call and check on one of your best friends. I don't believe you Kevin, you use to be the over protective one especially when it came down to Paul and Sean, I cannot believe that you've become that selfish Kevin Nash. You disgust me, and you know what don't bother going to see Paul now, because his real friends are here." Shawn told him walking off, but turned back around, "You know what? I expected this from Scott because him and Paul were so different, but not you! Sean let's go!" He told him as they left going towards Paul's room, leaving Kevin to feel like a total jackass!

Meanwhile Stephanie was sitting beside her husband. "Hey Paul you gotta fight this okay! We need you, I need my husband back, and the girls need their father, I mean they keep asking, "Where's daddy? Is he okay?" and I don't know what to tell them. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I love you very much" she told him in tears still holding his hand. With her back still turned she notice that Shawn and Sean was in the room, "Hey Steph, look who came to visit?" Shawn told her pointing to Sean. Stephanie turned around and smiled as she got up to hug them both, "Hey Sean I'm glad you're here!" She told him. Sean hugged her back, "Me too, but you should get some sleep!" He told her concerned. Stephanie nodded, "I know but I just can't leave him like this! I want to be here if he..." She paused for a minute. "When he wakes up!" She told him, looking back at her husband. "I know!" He said letting her sit back down.

Stephanie looked around and noticed two people missing. "Hey guys where's Kevin and Scott, I haven't seen them since Paul was shot!" She asked them upset. Sean just at her with a worried look on his face, he didn't want to tell her what happened between them and Kevin, so he tried his best to not upset her, "I haven't been able to get in touch with him!" He lied even though him and Shawn had just seen him in the hall.

Stephanie nodded, she knew that Paul and Kevin had that small encounter a few days ago, but that shouldn't have kept him from coming to see his best friend.

"Okay well maybe he'll be here, I'm sure he heard what happened at the ceremony. Do you know if they found who shot my husband?" She asked them. They both shook their heads, "No but we will find out no matter what and when we do they will be brought to justice! I promise!" Shawn told her. Stephanie smiled at him and nodded as she turned to husband who was lying so peacefully, Paul had no idea that he was fighting for his life. After sitting for a few hours Shawn and x-PAC left to get something to eat.

"We'll be back in a little bit Steph!" Shawn told her. She nodded as they left going out the door, a few minutes later, a unexpected visitor showed up. "Hey Stephanie!" He spoke softly. Stephanie turned around to the sound of her name and couldn't believe who she was seeing, not knowing that the man who shot her husband was standing right in front of her.

Who is in the room with her?  
Is he the killer?  
Read and review to find out


	5. Chapter 4

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 4  
A surprising visitor

Stephanie looked at the man in front of her, "Kevin?" She spoke. "Hey Stephanie, where's Shawn and Kid at?" He asked her looking over at Paul. Stephanie saw the look on his face, "They went to get something to eat, they should be back in a few!" She told him looking back at her husband. Kevin nodded, "Okay, I'll come back later!" He told her walking towards the door. "Wait Kevin didn't you come to see about Paul?" She asked him concerned.

Kevin just put on a fake smile, "Yeah, but I see he hasn't made much improvement!" He told her. Stephanie just looked at him horrified at what he said, "He's been making a lot of progress, I mean just this morning he squeezed my hand. But you wouldn't know that because you haven't even called to check on him! Why don't you just leave now!" She told him upset holding the door. Kevin just nodded, "Fine just tell Shawn and Kid I came by!" He told her.

Suddenly Shawn and Kid walked up behind him, "She won't have to, because we told you not to come here!" Shawn told him upset. "I mean who takes a whole week to come see their best friend, and make up the excuse that he was busy. Nobody does that Kevin, besides how do we know that you're not the one who shot Paul in the first place!" He asked getting closer to his face. Kevin got angry as he balled up his fist, but before he could say anything Stephanie spoke, "Guys stop this fighting please, I don't want this happening here, take it outside!" She told them.

Both men stared at her and then at each other, "You know what that's okay, because I have nothing else to say to him! Oh and by the way I don't like being accused of something when you don't have proof!" Kevin told Shawn leaving the room.

Sean just put his hand over his face as he was watching his friends fall apart right in front of him. If they didn't find the shooter soon, then they're friendship would be no more. Shawn saw the look on Stephanie's face, and knew she was upset. "Steph I'm really sorry about that, I didn't want you to see that!" He told her apologizing. Stephanie just at him and smiled, "It's okay, I know you just want to find out who shot Paul and so do I but you can't jut accuse Kevin with no evidence, and I'm sure he didn't do this! Did he?" She asked him. Shawn nodded, "I know, I can't explain it, but I just have a feeling that he had something to do with this. I mean how else can you explain the reason for him not coming to see Paul." He told her. Stephanie nodded as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Shawn we'll find the punk who did this to Paul!" She told him. Shawn smiled as all three of them looked over at Paul, who was still unaware of what was going on, but when he wakes up. He will find out who his real friends are.

Meanwhile outside, Kevin was walking to his car, when his cell rung. "Hello!" He answered. "Did you do it?" He asked him. "No they weren't there, then Stephanie started to question me. I'm started to think that Shawn and Kid are getting suspicious of me!" He told him. The man on the other line nodded, "Very well! Get rid of Shawn and kid! If you have to, finish Paul off as well!" He told him. Kevin rubbed the side of his beard, "Okay but that will be kinda hard since Stephane want leave her husband's side!" Kevin told him. The man just breathed heavily, "Just finish the job!" He yelled hanging up.

Kevin sighed and out the phone back in his pocket, as he was walking to the car, he didn't notice someone watching him. "Oh my god Kevin shot Paul!" He whispered to himself. Mark walked into the hospital and went straight to Paul's room. As he got to the door, Mark knocked twice, "Come in!" Stephanie told him. Mark walked into the room with a sad look on his face. Shawn was to the first to notice, so he spoke up," What is it Mark?" Kid asked the older man. Mark just looked at him, "I have to tell you three something, but I'm not sure how to tell you. Stephanie looked at the guys, "Just tell us Mark!" Steph told him urging him to just tell them what every he wanted to say, "Okay I was in the parking lot when I overheard Kevin on his phone, and he..." Mark paused for a minute. "Well he what?" Shawn asked him. Mark looked him straight in the eye, "Kevin was the one who shot Paul at the ceremony, he set the whole thing up. The reason why he hasn't been caught is because he wore gloves. So there's no fingerprints at the scene!" He told them. As looked at him in shock, Mark was more worried about Stephanie, "Steph are you okay?" Mark asked her. Stephanie just looked at him in tears, "Of course I'm not okay, I just found out that my husband's best well former best friend shot him, and that same guy was just here an swore that he didn't shoot Paul." She told him. Mark looked at her like she was crazy, "What? He was here in this room?" Mark asked. She nodded, "Yeah he looked straight at Shawn an lied to his face!" She told him. Mark was about to say something else when he saw movement behind Stephanie, "Hey Steph look!" Mark told her pointing behind her. Stephanie turned around and couldn't believe her eyes, her husband was awake. "Stephanie?" He called out. "It's okay sweetie I'm right here." She told him rubbing his hand, he squeezed it her hand as he opened his eyes some more. He saw the other three people in the room, "Shawn, Kid, Mark you're here?" Paul asked them weakly. "Take it easy buddy, we wouldn't leave you!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he tried to move, but every time he did this, there was a sharp pain in his side.

"What happen anyway?" Paul asked them. "You don't remember?" Shawn asked him. Paul shook his head, "No! All I remember is blacking out at the ceremony and now I'm here lying in a hospital bed." He told him. Shawn just looked at his best friend with sympathy, "Paul you didn't black out, you were shot!" He told him. Paul looked at him with a crazy look in his eye, "What! Why and who would shoot me, in front of a live crowd!" Paul asked him.

They all looked at each before Mark spoke up, "Paul it was Kevin!" He told him. Paul fell silent as one tear fell down the side of his face. His so called best friend almost killed him, but he wasn't gonna sit back and wait for the police. He was gonna get answers and he was gonna get them now.

Where is Kevin?  
Who was he talking to?  
Do you think someone else is involved in all this?  
Find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 5

Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer!

At the hospital, Paul was sleeping peacefully. He was now able to breath on his own, but couldn't leave the hospital just yet. Paul was tossing and turning in a nightmare that he had been having for several days, "Someone help me please!" He yelled. There was no one around to hear him as he felt the blood go down his side. He realized that no one was there to help him, as he watched the shooter come closer and he was trying to crawl away. The man stopped him and turned Paul on his back, "Game over buddy!" he told Paul as he pulled the trigger. This is when Paul woke up screaming in a sweat. Stephanie ran inside to his bed, "Paul! It's okay sweetie, you're okay!" She told him rubbing his hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I love you!" He told her. "I love you too!" She told him as she leaned down and kissed him. Paul kissed her back as he laid his head in her arms, as long as she was there, he felt safe. A few minutes later, Shawn showed up but knocked on the door first so he wouldn't disturb them. Stephanie turned around and saw him at the door, "Hey Shawn!" She told him. "Hey Steph, how is he?" He asked looking over at his buddy sleeping.

"He's still having nightmares! We need to find Kevin and put him behind bars." She told him, watching her husband finally sleeping peacefully. "I know but I don't know how to comfort him. I mean I've already accused him for shooting Paul, but when he finds out that we actually know that he was the one who shot Paul. I'm sure he's going to deny it, because we don't have solid evidence. We just have a conversation that Mark over heard from him on the phone." Shawn told her.

Stephanie nodded, "I know but we have to do something!" She said. Shawn nodded as they just watched Paul sleep, for a few hours. After about two hours Paul finally woke up, and knew he had to do something about Kevin.

A few days later Paul was cleared to leave the hospital, but still had to take it easy. "Hey Shawn, can I ask you a question?" Paul asked him. "Sure buddy, what's up?" He asked. "Do you know why Kevin did this? I mean why he would shoot me and then lie about it?" Paul asked him.

Shawn looked at him with sympathy, "Honestly buddy no! I don't know why he did this, but I assure you we will find out and when we do we will get a straight answer from him, because no one does this to their best friend!" Shawn told him.

Paul nodded as he finished packing his bag, and headed to the elevator to meet Stephanie who was at the front desk signing the release forms. "Okay Mrs. Levesque just sign the final form and your husband is free to go home." The nurse told her. "Thank you!" Steph told her as she saw Paul and Shawn getting off the elevator.

"Hey you two are you ready?" Steph asked them. Shawn and Paul both looked at each other, "Hey that's our line!" Shawn told her smiling. "I know! Let's go you two!" She told them heading out the front entrance. She had already brought the car around, even though Paul was released, he was still sore and could barely walk.

At the arena everyone was preparing for a surprise party for Paul. "Alright is everyone ready? Steph just text me they're on the way here." Mark told them. They all nodded as Chris and John put up the banner that read welcome back Paul! Suddenly, Show came in running, "They're here!" He shouted as they waited for Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn to come through the door. "Alright buddy, you ready?" Shawn asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah let's do this!" He told him as Stephanie opened the door and they were greeted by their friends and coworkers.

"Surprise! Welcome back Paul!" They yelled. "Hey everybody and thank you for all of this!" He told them. "No problem buddy, you deserve it!" Chris told him. Paul nodded as a tear fell down his cheek. "Wow the game is in tears, I think I need a camera." Dwayne told him smiling. Paul smiled back as they embraced themselves in a hug.

"So how do you feel?" Rocky asked him. "I've been better, still a little sore but I'm still alive and I'm lucky to have friends like you guys." Paul told them. They all nodded, as the divas brought out a very special cake. "Here you go one giant vanilla cake with green icing!" AJ told him. Paul read the cake, "Welcome Back Boss Man! Game On!" Paul read out loud. "Thanks guys! This means a lot! I'm very proud to call all you my family, and thank you for caring so much. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Paul told them.

They all nodded as they enjoyed cake and punch, Paul decided to go out for some air. "Hey Steph I'll be back, don't let kid eat my cake!" Paul told her. Sean looked up at him, "What! I wouldn't do that on purpose!" Kid told him smiling. "I mean it!" Paul told him walking away. "Hey Paul where you going anyway?" Shawn asked him eating a big piece of cake. "Outside I just need some air! I'll be back in a few." Paul told him going outside.

While everyone was enjoying, cake and punch and just relaxing. No one knew that their worst nightmare was standing outside with Paul. Paul walked to the parking lot and looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air. He noticed someone was watching him, so he turned around slowly.

As he turned around, he didn't see anybody so he continued walking along the sidewalk, until he heard footsteps behind him, as he got closer he held the gun up, from a far distance. The man just smiled but before he could do anything, Mark came outside. "Hey Paul, you missed it! Rocky just got hit with a hand full of cake!" He told him running outside. Paul turned around as Mark was running towards him, "How did that happen?" Paul asked. "Well he tried to take your piece from Stephanie and instead she hit him in the face with it. It was hilarious!" He told him. Paul nodded as they ran back inside.

"Damn't!" The man yelled as he watched Paul go back inside. As long as Paul was surrounded by his friends, he couldn't get near him. As the man was walking back to his car, another car drove up to him, "So did you do it?" the man asked him. Kevin just stared at him, "No I didn't do it! Mark came out before I could do anything!" He told him. "Fine! I'll just have to do this myself, and I'll start by taking out his buddies first! Get in the car now!" He told him. "Look! Why don't we just let this go!" Kevin asked him. "Because I never liked him, and he turned his back on us!" He told him. "Now get in the car now!" Scott yelled. Kevin hesitated at first but eventually got in the car and they drove off, not knowing that someone overheard the whole conversation.

Who heard them?  
Did any of you think that Scott was the main suspect?  
Find out what happens when Paul comes face to face with Kevin after being shot and learn the real reason why he was shot!


	7. Chapter 6

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 6  
Looking into the face of evil

As the celebration of Paul's return died down, everyone started to leave accept for Chris, Mark, Mark Henry, Big Show, John Cena, Randy Orton, Shawn, Rocky, and Kid. Kofi wanted to tell them what he had saw outside earlier, "Alright Kofi what's with the big meeting?" Stephanie asked him as they all sat around in the lounge of headquarters.

Kofi took a deep breath as he looked at the people around him, he knew that he to tell them what he saw before something happened to Paul or his friends and wife. "Okay! I got you guys here because I saw something outside earlier that was very disturbing. I saw Kevin in the parking lot holding a gun an he was pointing right at Paul's back. Then when Mark came outside he took off before he was spotted but I saw him. The most disturbing news is that when he was leaving, I saw him talking to Scott Hall!" He told them.

Everyone just looked at him in shock, before anybody could speak, Paul spoke up first, "Thanks for telling us Kofi, I had already expected Scott to be involved but now I know he was the puppeteer and he's using Kevin as the puppet. Now I guess the cat is out of the bag, and I have to watch my back now. You know it sucks to know it took twenty years to find out who my real friends are. But I'm glad you guys are here for me!" Paul told them. They nodded, "Of course man, we wouldn't leave you hanging besides, if they want some, they can come get some." John told him. "Yeah they can just bring it!" Rocky agreed. Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah and they'll never, ever be the same again!" Chris told them smiling.

Stephanie just smiled and shook her head, "Sweetie the guys are right, even if they are using their catchphrases." She told him. He nodded smiling, "Thanks!" He told her giving her a kiss. After a few minutes of silence Paul and Shawn both noticed that Sean was very quiet, "Hey kid you alright?" Shawn asked him. Sean looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine just trying to sink in all of this and why our so called friends are doing this. I mean we've been so close for so long, and now learning who shot you, it's really hard to take all this in at once." Kid told them with a sad look on his face. "I know buddy it's hard for us too, I mean I was in shock and tears when I found out it was Kevin who shot me, but just know this no matter what me and Shawn will always be here for you right Shawn?" Paul asked him. "Right!" Shawn told him. Sean smiled, "Thanks guys but what do we do about Kevin and Scott?" He asked them as they sat in silence, they tried to figure out how to look into the face of evil!

Meanwhile across town, Kevin was sitting in a diner when a familiar face walked in, "Well hello there stranger!" Kevin told him. Steve looked around, and saw the man who shot Paul, "What do you want?" Steve asked him. "I just want to ask you some questions!" Kevin told him smiling. Steve took a step back and noticed that Scott was also there, sitting in the booth with Kevin. "What question?" He asked him. "Do Paul and the others know anything about what happened at the ceremony?" He asked him. "Why should I answer that?" Steve asked him. "Because if you don't something might happened to you or your friends." Scott told him. Steve thought for a second and lied, "Okay they know nothing! In fact they're completely and totally clueless." Steve lied to them even though Paul and Shawn knew everything. Scott stared hard, "Alright then, if they don't know anything then you won't mind doing something for me?" He asked him. Steve stared back and shook his head, "No what is it?" He asked knowing he was going to regret asking that question. Scott smiled, as he pulled a knife from behind him and stabbed Steve in the side. As Steve felt the pain, he fell to his knees but not hitting the floor, Scott held him up and whispered in his ear. "I want you to give my boys a message for me, tell them I'm coming after them next and tell Paul this time he won't survive!" Scott told him letting Steve go.

Steve looked up in tears, "Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly. "Because you never turn your back on friends no matter what!" Scott told him dragging him outside. Unfortunately no one saw any of this, Scott threw Steve in the back of his car and drove off to the arena where he knew Paul and the others would be at. He pulled up in the parking lot and without stopping pushed Steve out the passenger door and drove off.

Inside the arena everyone was getting ready for the show when, Layla heard someone outside. "Somebody help me please!" He said weakly. Layla walked outside and couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Steve lying on the ground, she pulled out her phone and dialed 911! As she got down beside Steve, all she could think of was who did this and why, as they waited for the ambulance no one knew what was to happen next and everyone involved was in a lot of danger.

What will happen next?  
Is Steve okay?  
In the next chapter Paul comes face to face with Kevin an learn the real reason why he was shot!  
Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 7  
Best friends become enemies

As Layla sat at Steve's side until the ambulance arrived, Paul knew who had did this. As he watched one of his closest friends fight for his life, he decided that he wasn't running anymore and he was gonna face Kevin before it was too late.

After about five minutes the ambulance arrived and took Steve to the nearest hospital, he lost a lot of blood but was okay. As he was put in his room, Paul was the first one to visit. He knocked in the door, "Come in!" Steve told him."  
Paul entered the room with a sad look on his face, "Hey Steve how you feeling?" Paul asked him concerned. "Okay I guess! Look I see the look on your face, and I can already tell you that this wasn't your fault." He told him. Paul nodded, "I know but it feels like this happened because of me! I mean what were you doing meeting those two clowns anyway?" Paul asked him. "I wanted to know why Kevin shot you and get some answers." Steve told him. "I know but you could have gotten killed!" Paul told him.

"Look Paul I know you're worried, but I'm fine besides we stick together in this business. No matter what we always have each other's back." Steve finished. Paul nodded, "Alright but just let me handle those clowns when it comes down to it!" Paul told him opening the door. Steve nodded, "Okay I will!" He told him as he watched Paul leave, he knew that all of them would have to help Paul rather he wanted it or not.

Meanwhile outside, Paul was walking to his car when he heard a voice behind him, "Hey little buddy! I guess you really are that damn good!" He told him. Turning around slowly, Paul looked the man straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this?" Paul asked him keeping eye contact. Kevin just looked at him, "Oh Paul does there have to be a reason?" He asked him. "I just want to know why you shot me? Why me, I thought we were friends but I guess that ship has sailed. Did you do this because of Scott?" Paul asked him. Kevin just stared at Paul with hatred in his eyes, and then suddenly you saw sadness and guilt in them.

"Look I didn't want to shoot you! I didn't want to hurt you in the hospital, it was Scott! He made me do all of it, he thought you deserved it." Kevin told him with sympathy. "Why are you listening to Scott like he's running things! He's been nothing but an obstacle in our way since the day I met him. You've always been a good friend to him, but when ever he gets pissed off he uses you as a puppet to do his dirty work. It's time you do this on your own and finally stand up to him, before it's to late. He forces you to not only kill me but Shawn and kid too!" Paul told him.

"I'm Sorry! I know that apologizing won't make up for what I've done to you, your family, and I know for sure that if Shawn or Kid even knew that we were having this conversation then he would most definitely kill me where I stand." Kevin told him.

Paul just shook his head, "Trust me Kevin, Shawn wouldn't do that. Yeah he's pissed off at you for what you did and it'll take a long time for him to forgive you but he won't kill you. I just want my best friend back, the guy I looked up to as a brother, and..." Paul was interrupted by another familiar voice. "Great work Kevin, now he has no where to go!" Scott told him. Paul turned to him with an angry look on his face, "You!" Paul yelled tackling him to the ground. He started punching him in the face, Scott tried to block the punches but it didn't work. "Get him off of me!" Scott yelled to Kevin. Kevin didn't move, "No thank you, I hope he beats the hell out of you! No more taking orders from you Scott Hall!" Kevin yelled as he watched Paul beat the crap out of Scott. For a while Paul hand the upper hand until Scott did the unthinkable, right where Paul was shot Scott punched him with one hit. "Aww!" Paul screamed in pain. He rolled over grabbing his side in pain, trying to stand up he looked over at Scott, & tackled him again only this time Scott pulled a knife out and stabbed him.

Paul felt the knife in his stomach but he didn't let that stop him as he pulled it out and with one swift movement. He cut Scott right across his right cheek. "Aww!" Scott screamed grabbing the side if his face, as he did this Kevin helped Paul to his feet and ran inside of the hospital to get help!

Scott saw this and got in his car. He disappeared down the road, but half way down the road he stopped the car on the side of the road and looked in the mirror smiling, "Oh Paul you have no idea if what you've just done and Kevin you will pay for betraying me!" He told himself laughing as he drove away to a unknown location.

What will happen next?  
Find out in the next chapter?


	9. Chapter 8

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 8 The ending is here

As Paul got his wounds checked out, Scott was watching Shawn at the arena. "Come on out buddy! I can see you!" Scott smiled eyeing the cut on his face thanks to Paul. "Wow Paul now I really look like a killer!" He told himself as he adjusted his mirror and waited for Shawn to come outside. A few minutes passed and Shawn walked outside talking on his cell, "Yeah sweetie I'll be home in a few days! Alright I love you too! See you soon!" Shawn told his wife.

He closed his cell and looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath. As Scott looked on, he put the car in drive and drove towards Shawn speeding up as he got closer. Shawn never saw the car until Chris ran outside, "Shawn watch out!" He yelled as he grabbed Shawn and pulled him out of the way. Scott hit the brakes as he realized that he missed, he looked back at Shawn and saw him getting up. Shawn saw him in the rear view mirror, but didn't move. "Are you okay?" Chris asked him. "Yeah, thanks you just saved my life!" Shawn told him.

"No problem! But I have a question?who was that?" Chris asked him. Shawn just looked at him, then the car as they heard the tires squealing, "Scott Hall! He was trying to hit me on purpose to either cripple me or kill me!" Shawn told him. Chris nodded as they walked back into the arena, Shawn called Paul to tell him about what just happened.

Paul and Kevin were leaving the hospital when Paul's cell rung, "Paul it's Shawn don't talk just listen! Scott just tried to run me over but Chris came out just in time and pushed me out the way! You have to get to the arena now!" Shawn told him. "Alright I'm on my way!" Paul told him. He closed his phone and looked at Kevin, "Let's go! We're gonna stop Scott before it's to late!" He told him as they got into the car and they headed towards the arena.

Meanwhile a mile away, Scott was sitting at a local bar, looking at some old photos. "The ending is here for us all! Sooner or later you all will fall!" He laughed reaching for the glove compartment and pulled out a pistol, "There will no survivors this time!" He smiled checking the gun for bullets and putting it in his back pocket as he drove off.

Paul and Kevin arrived at the arena a few hours later and Shawn told them what happened. Now he wasn't happy about Kevin being there but if Paul could forgive him, then so could Shawn and Kid. "So what made you want to join the good guys?" Shawn asked Kevin. "Let's just say someone talked some sense into me!" Kevin told him. Shawn just nodded, "Okay, if you say so!" Shawn told him.

A few days went by as Shawn, Paul, Kid, and Kevin tried to figure out how to deal with Scott. A few weeks went by then one month, and then another until Kevin received a mysterious phone call, "Hey Kevin just wanted to know how you were doing and I hope you are enjoying your freedom because soon you and your little friends will pay for betraying me! Your death is near!" He told him hanging up.

Kevin looked at his phone and then just threw it into a wall, "I can't believe this is happening! Guys I'm so sorry for putting you in the middle of this!" Kevin told them. Shawn walked over and put a hand on his shoulders, "It's okay, we just have to stick together and we'll get through this I promise." Shawn told him. Paul and Kid nodded in agreement, but what they didn't know was that Scott has been watching them the last two months waiting to attack. That night finally came, when Monday Night Raw came to Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love or is it betrayal. In this case it's betrayal or at least Scott thinks it is.

Monday Night Raw...  
The night started off great, the usos fought the Americans for the tag team titles and won. Dolph Ziggler fought Curtis Axel for the intercontinental title and won, Kofi Kingston fought Dean Ambrose for the US Title and won! Next on the list was the two main events Alberto Del Rio vs CM Punk for the World Heavyweight Title and Daniel Bryan vs Randy Orton for the WWE Title. Before these two matches took place, Paul came out to thank the fans for always believing in him and praying for his return since he hadn't been on television since the Hall of Fame ceremony two months before.

Paul was in the ring along with Shawn and Kid, when the lights went out and a video started to play. The video was a playback of the Madison Square Garden Incident. Paul looked confused as the video stopped playing and a voice could be heard over the speakers. "Good Evening Paul, so glad you and your friends Shawn and Kid could be here tonight. After everything that's happen to you Paul, you're still standing, but not for long." He yelled as the lights came back on, the crowd got silent as they saw who was in the ring and somehow they knew that it wasn't part of the show. Someone needed to get help fast and get it really soon.

Paul realized he had no where to run and if he tried then he would be shot right there in front of innocent people including children. After realizing that his life was in danger along with Shawn and kid. Paul found the courage to start talking, hoping that he could stall until someone called the police.

Scott just smiled as he held the pistol to Paul's chest, "Now the last time I missed and it just hit your side, but this time you be so lucky." He laughed touching the cut on his face. "Believe me when I say you're gonna pay for this!" He told him pointing at the cut.

"Any last words buddy?" Scott asked him. Paul just stared into his cold hateful eyes, "Yeah I do! This!" He yelled as he pulled Scott under him and the gun went off. The audience was silent as no one moved or said anything until someone started moving in the ring.

Who got shot?  
Did anyone survive?

Find out in the last chapter


	10. Chapter 9

My Brother's Keeper

Chapter 9  
The future is bright

As Paul pulled Scott underneath him, he heard the gun go off but didn't know if he was shot or not. He felt a sharp pain in his side and heard Scott moaning so he rolled him over. "Oh shit!" Paul mumbled. It turned out that Scott was shot right in the chest. Paul looked over at him and then back at Shawn and kid who witnessed the whole thing. Scott stared at Paul with anger in his eyes holding his chest, "You son of a bitch! You shot me!" Scott yelled trying to get up. "Well you got what you deserved! Now you're going to jail where you belong!" Paul told him holding his side.

Shawn saw the look in Paul's eyes! "Paul are you okay?" He asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah I'm fine!" He told him waving for the security and police to come to the ring. Scott couldn't move or get away which gave all the guys some relief considering everything they had went through.

As they all left the ring, Paul noticed Kid was very quiet. "Hey buddy you alright? You haven't said much of anything since we left the ring." Paul told him. Sean nodded, "Yeah I'm fine! Let's just get you to a hospital and get checked out alright!" He told him as they walked towards the parking lot. Paul nodded as he, Shawn, and Kid drove to the hospital.

As Paul was getting checked out by the doctors and making sure no harm was done to his injuries. Shawn sat in the waiting room thinking about all that had happened. He knew that no matter what his friends would be there for him and he would be there for them. Even though Scott used their friendship to his advantage to get what he wanted and almost succeeded, until Kevin came to his senses.

"Now the future is bright and we don't have to look over our shoulders anymore..." Shawn came out of his thoughts when he heard Paul call his name.

"Hey Shawn you ready? Why are you crying, it was just a little cut!" Paul told him sitting next to him. Shawn looked up and smiled, "I know buddy! I know come on let's go!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded as they headed for the entrance, "Where's kid?" Paul asked. Before Shawn could answer Kid drove up in front of them with Kevin in the front seat, "Well are you two coming or what? I'm starving!" Kid asked them. Shawn and Paul both looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah let's go but where are the women?" Shawn asked them. "Meeting us at the restaurant! If we don't hurry we might end up with a doggy bag!" Kid told them as Paul and Shawn got in the backseat and drove to the restaurant.

"Here's to us! Friendship, Family, and most importantly to brothers. Let us not forget what has happened but to also look towards the future because the future is bright!" Shawn told them making a toast.

Everyone nodded as they put there glasses up in the air. Everything was back to normal, Kevin got his friendship back with guys even though, it'll be awhile before they fully trust him again but until then just being there friends was all that mattered.

Meanwhile down in Jacksonville, Florida at the correctional prison. Scott Hall had just been sentenced for 25 to life with no chance of parole. "Enjoy your stay Scott! You're gonna be here for a long time!" the officer told him.

As for Paul he finally got to enjoy his retirement by doing the only thing that was important and that was enjoy life and spend as much time as possible with his girls, his wife, his family and mostly his best friends. Because you never know when you'll be looking death in the face and your whole life flash before your eyes.


End file.
